New Times, New Chances
by Nick Angel
Summary: They once believed that God blessed this family as none of their enemies could succeed against them. But now the Borgias are attacked and things aren't looking good for them. Are they doomed? Are their enemies stronger? Did God leave them behind? This story will include time travel! You have been warned! ;) R&R!


**New Times, New Chances**

They once believed that God blessed this family as none of their enemies could succeed against them.

But now the Borgias are attacked and things aren't looking good for them.

Are they doomed? Are their enemies stronger? Did God leave them behind?

**This story will contain time travel! You have been warned! ;) **

**Please review if you like the story so far and want me to continue it! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vengeance Taken**

The whole family was residing at one of the papal estates as her father found it reasonable that all of them needed to find a little peace of mind out of Rome shortly after Alfonso died. And as the place seemed to be vast there seemed to be enough room for each member of the family alone to come to terms with the past happenings.

Cesare was lying on his bed while sipping on the wine provided by the goblet he held in his hand. At first he hated the order of his father to 'take a time out' as he called it. He had an empire to create after all and still no words from Naples concerning Alfonso's death. And by now he dreaded the silence in the whole mansion as it left him time to think things over. Even if Alfonso's death had been some sort of accident he felt more sorry that his sister had to witness his death at his own hands that his death altogether. She was in a bad condition that night. It had been about two weeks since his death. His burial conveyed the impression that Alfonso had been dearly loved by the papal family as his father tried to shut down the accusations of of murder which kept Rome in uproar the last few weeks. Lucrezia had been miserable the whole time. And even though he tried everything he could to make it up to her he was afraid that some part of her died that night as well.

'_Is she ever going to laugh that beautiful laugh of her again?_' he mused to himself, deep in memories of past times, back then when he and Lucrezia were all just children and were they had nothing other to worry about than Juan's next shenanigans on the family which turned into something being broken and Juan trying to shift the blame on them._'Juan...'_

Deep in thoughts he didn't realized the knocks on his door.

"Master!" a voice suddenly shouted and his door was being pushed open which broke Cesare out of his line of thoughts.

Alarmed Cesare grabbed hold of his dagger but stilled his movements as he got a better view of his intruder.

"Micheletto?!" It has been weeks since he had last seen him back at Forli. "Micheletto! What..."

"We do not have much time!" he cut into Cesare's question. "We need to get you and your family out of here!"

And then the first explosion took off, shaking the mansion and its occupants to the core.

* * *

While liking the space provided by the secluded estate at first she found herself hating it now as she couldn't seem to find an exit in this mansion which seemed to consist of corridors only leading into more corridors and never into safety.

Lucrezia found herself right in the middle of an attack as all around her guards were running up and down while screams and black smoke found its way through the corridors. Seconds ago a troop of guards invaded her chambers and patrolled her out of her rooms.

"We need to reach my maids! They have Giovanni!" Lucrezia ordered while the guards moved her through the Palace. "Your maid is being guarded and taken to a safe place. Worry not, Milady. For now we need to get you to the east wing!" one of the guards shot back. Lucrezia was about to complain as suddenly hooded men jumped in front of her troop and attacked her guards.

"Run!" one of the guards screamed at her and pushed her out of the way just seconds before his drawn sword collided with another coming from an attacker who appeared on their other side. Lucrezia collided with the hard stone wall behind her and momentarily felt all the air leaving her lungs. Sliding down on the wall she could just watch as her guards tried to fight back the still unknown attackers. Fear rose up in her as she saw one guard being struck down and coming face to face with his attacker.

Being the Borgia she was she got back to her senses fast. "I demand to be told your name! Who is behind this! I order you to tell me the names of the ones responsible!" she ordered up at him while glancing up at him from her place on the ground.  
"And why would I take orders from you, bitch?" the man shouted back at her in utterly disrespect.

"Watch your tongue! I am Lucrezia Borgia, the papal daughter!" she shouted back at him.

Dark eyes bore into hers and a cruel smirk appeared on the man's face.

"Look who we got here. Milady, I am deeply ashamed for my behavior." he almost laughed in her face. "Please excuse our intrusion... But do not worry as you must not endure it any longer." he continued.

"What do you mean? I demand to see your leader! I demand to see my son!"

Cruel laughter followed her words coming from the attacker in front of her. "Your son? Oh, I have seen him. Such a pretty little boy for a bastard I must say. Well, we would not want to keep your son waiting any longer, would we?" he told her with a cruel smirk. Next she saw him lift his sword again and knew that she was being his next victim.

Panic hit her to the core and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Wh... What do you mean?" she stuttered in a shaken voice. "Where is my son?!" she cried.

"He is in a better place. You call it heaven I believe."

Shocked at his words she found herself unable to move.

Paralyzed as she was she slumbered at the floor and just watched her attacker as he lifted his sword higher and higher while his grotesque face looked back at her. As he was about to send his sword her way she closed her eyes and began to scream.

* * *

Something had happen. He still didn't know what was going on but the whole mansion seemed to be moving as everyone around him ran in panic from corridor to corridor.

"Rodrigo! Where are we going?" Vanozza demanded while he led her through one corridor, holding tightly onto her hand in fear of losing her in all this mess.

Being who he as, the all-knowing Pope after all, he wanted to answer her but found himself unable to do so as he was lead into the dark corridors of the Palace by his guards... He thought back to the happenings just a few moments ago which felt like an eternity top him by now...

He was preparing for having dinner with his family and Vanozza joined him in their chambers as the future of Lucrezia was needed to be discussed. To that came that he could practically see his family fall apart!

While they talked explosions took place suddenly and the whole place seemed to shake.

"What was that?" Vanozza almost screamed at him with panic in her voice.

As the shaking stopped there was silence.

'_Deathly silence_' as Rodrigo found himself to call it. On instinct he grabbed hold of Vanozza during the impacts and still held her tightly to him. He could feel her heart beating very fast and found himself equally anxious for answers. Shortly after the screaming began. Everywhere around them cries of women and men drowned the sounds of the heavy rain and the thunder of the weather around them. Seconds after that his guards ran in and informed him that the west wing had been attacked and fights were taking place all over the estate.

"An attack? By whom?" Rodrigo demanded.

"Rodrigo! Our children!" Vanozza cried beside him.

"We still don't know who the leader of this attack is. It happened very sudden." one of the guards informed him.

"Evacuate the mansion! Get Lucrezia and Cesare! And send for help!" the Pope ordered.

"I'm afraid that all roads are closed down. An injured guard came running just minutes before the explosions took place. He was on his way back to Rome as his troop was attacked in the dark. And it seems as if things aren't looking good at the moment. But we can't say for sure. Guards are already on their way to get your son and your daughter. Concerning your safety I bid you both to follow me to a save place. Your highness, we must not waste time! Please follow me!"

And after this being said he and Vanozza were patrolled out of his private chambers while cries and fire seemed to be all around them.

'_Who causes this..._' Rodrigo asked himself. '_Della Rovere? Some alliance of the Sforzas? Naples in vengeance for Alfonso's death?_'

"We will bring you to the east wing. It is safe there!" his guard informed him as suddenly an explosion went up in front of them. Rodrigo hauled Vanozza to him and bent them both so that they were on their knees, his body covering hers. Vanozza screamed while gripping his rope tightly. All around them fire started and black smoke filled the corridors. "Rodrigo!" Vanozza cried out and began to cough hardly after that. Rodrigo watched in panic as the black smoke seemed to consume them. He could hardly make out if his guards were still in front of them or not. The smoke was so thick that half of the upper corridor went pitch-black above them.

* * *

Unknown to them a man on his horse took in the view of the burning mansion in front of him and couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Murdered in cold Blood or burned alive... Let us see how purgatory becomes the papal family!" Rufio laughed out loud.  
He couldn't believe how easy Cesare could be fooled. Because even though he agreed to help Cesare concerning the end of Alfonso he had just bowed down to him in order to spare time. He never intended to fully work for them and become Cesare's new slave. Since the fall of Forli he had been planning his revenge. And as the whole Alfonso incident went out of hands and Cesare was more concerned about his sister than about him he used his chance to get into contact with their alliances in Naples.

The estate fit into his plans perfectly as it was secluded enough so that his alliances had no problem in slowly cutting of all possible roads leading away from here. And while the whole family dwelt in deceiving calmness of the secluded italian hills assassins from Naples were about to raid the place.

Because even though Naples could never bring up enough power to strike the Pope officially the same goal could be received in far more ways than just one. And he couldn't wait to get back to Rome to inform the Vatican about the death of the Pope and his brood. And with another glance at the burning estate he turned his horse around and took of for Rome, taking immense pleasure in the thought that he was hours away from freeing Caterina Sforza.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1 **


End file.
